fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rain
Rain is one of the few mages of the Phoenix Army Guild, and also one of the strongest of them in the small Guild. He uses Ice, Water and Shadow Magic, switching between the three (and more inferior magics) swiftly, mostly using Water for tactical efforts, Ice for immobilizing and Shadow for constricting. Magic Ice Magic *'Freezing Palm: '''By touching something with his hands, Rain can freeze it. Rain stated that the freezing effect is much faster when traveling through water, thus making it very effective in combination with Water Magic. *'Freezing Land: A more developed use of Freezing Palm. Rain touches the ground, causing it to freeze. As the ice crawls over the ground, it also grabs onto anything touching the ground, thus immoblizing anything standing on it. He can then focus the ice on a certain area to improve the immobilization. *'Freezing Mist: '''Rain breathes out a large cloud of ice particles, which he can manipulate. The size of the cloud depends on how much Magic Power was used. The cloud is extremely cold, causing any living being that is near to feel extremely cold (though not to the depth of actually freezing solid). Rain can then manipulate the cloud to the following two magics; **'Ice Mist Chains: By making the cloud close in on a certain target, Rain can then (through closing his fist) make it solidify and turn into ize, completely freezing the target. It freezes on a much faster rate than Freezing Palm, though the actual cloud moves slower. **'Ice Fog:' By making the cloud expand in a much larger area, Rain creates a thick actual fog, blurring the enemies vision. Rain, though, has less problem seeing through it, since his eyes have been imbued with a special heat-detecting (or rather, cold-ignoring) sight, making him see through the cold atmosphere and see anything living. Rain can still use Ice Mist Chains even when the Freezing Mist is turned into this form. Water Magic *'Water Body: '''Rain has a vauge understanding of the ability to become and control water, and mainly uses it to summon large masses of water, since he is unexperienced enough to actually use it to become water as means of defense or offense. **'Exploding Wave: Rain violently releases a large body of water from his whole body, crashing into anything in front of him. **'''Rain: Arguably the source of his nickname, Rain sends massive amounts of water up into the air, where it is seperated into thousands of water bubbles, which Rain lets levitate above, before sending them down, using both his own Magic Power to guide them downwards, but also utilizing gravity to make their momentum more powerful. Also, because of the height they were levitated at, most waterdroplets have turned more solid, making the impacts devestating. This attack is powerful enough to pierce wood. Rain used a similar technique as a projectile variant, levitating slightly larger orbs of water over his hand which he sent towards his enemy, and also froze the water solid using his Ice Magic, thus turning them into isicles. *'Water Bomb: '''This Magic focuses water into a single point, creating a solid orb of water between the users hands, before sending it forward like a missile, at extremely high speeds. If hit head-on, the explosive and concussive power of this attack is powerful enough to make large dents into iron, and shatter wood. This Magic needs up to ten seconds of charging. Shadow Magic *'Shadow Stepping: By simply stepping on someone's shadow, Rain can completely freeze their movements, although, if his foot is moved, it ends, also, the shadow cannot move from his foot either, even if lightsources tries to switch its position. Mages with strong enough magic power can break free from this with force. This ability is only used when handling with very weak mages. *'''Shadow Cloning: Rain can make his full shadow become a real body and make it turn into a double of him, being his exact copy, which can also use his own magics. Rain needs to pack into a large amount of Magic Power into the clone for it to work, but most of the Magic Power is returned when it is called back. Though the clone is less than a third as strong as him, and he himself temporarily gets weaker when it is in use, it could be a powerful technique. Damaging this Shadow Clone is mentally hurtful to Rain, and also releases amounts of Magical Power stored within it. Specialized Combinations *'Using Water and Ice Magic: '''The most powerful combinations of techniques, Rain uses Freezing Land to freeze the opponent(s) feet, thus unabling them to move. He then uses "Rain", possibly set up beforehand, to bombard the foe(s) with piercing water droplets. If the foe is powerful enough to break free and evade, or possibly even defend or deflect the rain, Rain, who may have prepared yet another Magic while the "Rain" is still drilling into the ground, can take them out using Freezing Palm. Also, Rain could create his Shadow Copy which could close in and use another Magic when the opponent is frozen. *'Using Shadow and Ice Magic:''' Rain first creates a thick fog using Freezing Mist: Ice Fog, which enables him to create his Shadow Double without his enemies noticing to soon. He then begins to fire a barrage of projectile-type icicles by freezing water droplets from Rain, while his double prepares a Water Bomb. He then tries to immobilize the foe turning the hazy fog into ice to encase the enemy, thus improving the chance of hitting with the Water Bomb.